


Strip It Off

by lucychao711



Category: The Maze Runner RPF, The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucychao711/pseuds/lucychao711
Summary: 【PWP】脱衣舞郎桑&伪纯情迪纯肉一发完Dylan/Thomas 斜线有意义。Warning: 器具使用。指套，阴茎环。注: the glue是newt在林地里的外号"胶水"。这里用字面意思玩梗。





	Strip It Off

**Author's Note:**

> 【PWP】脱衣舞郎桑&伪纯情迪
> 
> 纯肉一发完
> 
> Dylan/Thomas 斜线有意义。
> 
> Warning: 器具使用。指套，阴茎环。
> 
> 注: the glue是newt在林地里的外号"胶水"。这里用字面意思玩梗。

Thomas其实一开始就注意到了那个和自己年龄相仿的男孩。

倒并不是说他有多显眼，而是一个学生模样的青年，挤在台下一群酒气熏熏的大汉里，总会让人忍不住多看两眼。  
而且这个男孩已经连续出现一周了。

没准是附近哪个高中的学生，用假ID混进Strip Club天真的以为自己能约到妹子。Thomas没太在意，继续肆意的在台上扭动着身体。

 

——————————————————————

 

他跟着年轻人走进小黑屋的时候还不以为然，只当自己是头脑发热，才会在台下那么多举着钞票的中年男人里选了这个穷小子。

旁人失望的低吼一直持续到他们俩关上门，夜店的嘈杂的音乐和人声被阻隔在外。

空气突然安静下来。

黑暗中那双亮晶晶的眼睛眨也不眨的望着自己，让Thomas有点愣神。

但他当然不会忘记自己的本职。

"先付钱，babyboy. 这里的规矩。"

年轻人像突然想起来什么似的答应了一声，低头从运动裤口袋摸出钱夹，抽出40刀递给他，但依旧垂着头没有抬眼，像害羞一样轻轻咕哝着:"这些应该够了……"

Thomas把几张钞票塞进自己裤子后面的口袋，熟练的走进去坐在房间里的沙发上开始脱衣服。表演才刚结束，他穿的衣服本来就不多，脱到只剩下内裤和脖子上的金链子时他抬起头来。

男孩像是在发愣，瞪大双眼看着他，呆立在房间门口。

Thomas轻笑了一声，岔着腿从沙发上站起来，向男孩靠过去，双臂环上他的肩膀，手指在颈后交缠。

面前的男孩很看起来紧张的不行，不知道该怎么办才好，呼吸节奏明显的加快，眼神飘忽着无处安放，颤抖的吐息和Thomas的交织在一起。

Thomas又忍不住扬起嘴角。他拉着男孩的手抚上自己的腰，开始贴着面前的人晃动起来，赤裸的乳首在男孩粗糙的棉质T恤上磨蹭，让Thomas舒服的仰头低呼了一声。他时不时地让两人的下体轻轻撞在一起，隔着布料相互摩擦，低下头亲昵的用额头和鼻尖蹭着男孩肩颈处的皮肤，望着白皙的皮肤在自己的灼热的吐息下泛起粉色。Thomas低头用牙齿扯起着那个人的T恤领口往下拽了一点，伸出舌头舔上那块刚刚露出来的新鲜皮肤。

男孩低低的哼了一声，还是没有动作。Thomas不得不继续一个人的调情，双手在对面人肩上不安分的游走滑动，然后顺着腰线伸手从男孩T恤下边缘探进去，指尖在腹肌上轻点叩击，然后用手心拂过按压下去。腹肌硬挺但略带弹性的手感让Thomas发出一声赞赏的鼻息，然后便抬头寻着对面人那两瓣近在咫尺的嘴唇吻了下去。

然后Thomas的头脑里突然警铃大作。  
好吧，他潜意识里的警铃已经响了好一会儿了，只不过Thomas刚才一直选择无视，到现在才选择去面对这件事。

瞅瞅你在干什么，给一个只付了40刀还没给小费的穷学生跳私人脱衣舞，不，不仅如此，你还吻了他。Thomas听见自己的理智叫嚣着让他停下来，理由太多了——这单生意没什么油水、门外还有很多人在排队等他们出来、他的规矩从来都是只抚摸不接吻、这个还穿着松垮运动裤的男孩看起来一点也不辣(但是有一点点可爱，他悻悻的反驳。)

但是男孩看起来并不敢主动碰他，所以他总要做点什么来补偿他，起码让对面的人觉得自己花钱得到了等价的服务。Thomas说服自己。

他靠上去吻他，男孩的嘴唇饱满柔软但有些干燥。Thomas闭着眼，舌尖像只猫一样不断地反复品尝着他的舌尖，来回舔弄男孩的唇瓣，想要充分浸湿这片干燥的乐土。  
就在这时，他感觉一直傻兮兮愣神的男孩突然有了动作，有一只手按上了他的臀部，然后大力揉搓起来。

紧接着Thomas还来不及惊呼，就被男孩连推带搡的压在了沙发上。

Thomas惊讶的睁大了眼睛，一时忘记了动作。

男孩像只小狗一样趴在他身上舔舐他胸口的肌肤，双手毫无章法的到处点火，揉完屁股又滑到上身去掐他右边的乳尖，舌头倒是一直老实的照顾着左边的乳头，舔弄吞吐间的水声让Thomas漏出了一声期待的喘息。

可能这声喘息有点色情，男孩抬头眼神发暗的望了一眼Thomas，然后挪动位置，直接低下头扯掉他的内裤将他含了进去。技巧娴熟的舌面扣住铃口缓慢的滑动，舌苔略显粗糙的触感刺激着他的冠状沟。更别提男孩还用空闲的右手紧握着他的根部来回撸动，舔舐揉搓间还不忘抬起琥珀一样的大眼睛望着他，好像在期待一句赞赏。

Thomas仰起头颤抖的闭上了眼睛。

他在这间小黑屋里从来没有享受过这样的待遇。从来都只有摸遍他全身然后扔下钱走人的中年gay，或者喝的意识不清进了屋子，摸了他一把就嘟囔着"怎么是个男的"，然后丢下钞票走人的醉鬼直男。不过他倒也无所谓，反正他没什么损失，并且这两种人都出手阔绰。

而眼前这个男孩无微不至的照顾，是他从来没有在这里感受过的温柔。

Thomas心头热乎乎的，双手扶着男孩的脑袋梳理他的发丝，顺带按摩着他的头皮。男孩依旧在卖力的帮助他，但是大概是技巧操练不够，牙齿边缘不小心磕了他一下。

Thomas轻轻抽了口气，然后心里一阵冲动让他坐了起来。

"直接来吧，别磨蹭了。"他望着黑暗中对面人的眼睛说到，"润滑剂在旁边的小柜子上。"

男孩二话没说起身去取。Thomas迅速的在黑暗中甩掉了内裤，然后趁男孩还没回来，伸手蘸了蘸自己顶段淌出的前液，探到自己下面，往小穴里推进一个指节。他知道自己很紧，想让男孩待会扩张时轻松些。

男孩回来了，带着一管润滑剂和略显纯情的期待眼神停在那里。

ok, fine. 这人怕是一点经验也没有吧。  
Thomas认命的接过瓶子，半卧在沙发上，挤了一些润滑剂在掌心，准备自己动手丰衣足食。好吧，他本应该想到要自己扩张的，谁让他对一个小处男动了心呢。

但是下一秒男孩就握住了他的手腕，力道大的不容置疑，让Thomas不得不停下来望着他。  
"还是我来吧。"说罢凑上前和他分享了一个短暂的吻。

Thomas怔怔的看着男孩用两根手指刮掉了自己手心的润滑液，调笑的望着自己然后伸手向下探去。  
直到感觉到穴口处的入侵，他才回过神来。

润滑剂微凉滑腻的触感让他哆嗦了一下。男孩两根手指灵巧的推进，在艰涩肠壁紧致的包裹下还能顺畅的一路向前，手指辗转逗弄着他的内里，以令人难以置信的速度找到了Thomas的点然后按了下去。

"what the...." 这人真的是处男吗？？Thomas舒服的想爆粗口。眼前男孩的手指简直比按摩棒还要懂自己，对Thomas的敏感点了如指掌，每次研磨剐蹭的力度都恰到好处，快感一阵一阵的涌过下体，Thomas不禁开始怀疑自己之前的判断。

"你……叫什么名字？" Thomas断断续续的问。他有点难堪，明明自己是那个先去勾引别人的人，现在反而被别人逗弄的喘息连连。

"Dylan, "男孩回答到，他抽出了手指。黑暗里Thomas只注意到他亮闪闪的眸子，连男孩手上的小动作都没意识到。"你呢？我知道那些人把你唤作The glue. 但是我还是忍不住想知道你的真名。"

"那是…那是艺名。" Thomas犹豫了一秒钟，思忖着到底要不要告诉他，毕竟这里还没有人知道他的真名，连老板都以为他叫Newt. 但是眼前这个男孩看起来总是真诚的让人无所遁形，如果骗了他，Thomas会感觉自己在虐待小动物。

心里奇异涌动着的暖流最终还是让他开了口。  
"我的名字是Thomas. "他回答到。Thomas努力说服自己并没有动心，但眼前的人认真望着他的眼神让Thomas的理智溃不成军。他感觉有些暴露，就像突然有了软肋，被人把握了筹码。男孩在他所接触的人里实在是个太过特别的存在，Thomas有种告诉他一切的冲动。

"So, Tommy……"男孩低叹着重新进入了他。未知的柔软触感让Thomas一瞬间叫出了声，他这才后知后觉的发现自己屁股里的东西并不是光滑的手指，像是某种硅胶制品，但表面又散发着温暖。

"那是什么？"他蜷起腿伸长脖子想低头看，但奈何小黑屋能见度太低，唯一能看清的只有男孩埋在他腿间的脑袋。

"别担心，只是指套。"Dylan抬头朝他的微笑，然后保持着目光连接，低下头吻了吻他的顶端，手上长驱直入的动作始终没有停下。

指套表面的几排硅胶小齿细细的啃噬着Thomas的内壁，轻缓而坚定的刺激梳理着他的快感神经让他几乎发疯，Dylan却还在不紧不慢的贴着他的胸膛吻他，舌尖细腻的扫过他的口腔，好像一点也不着急。

Thomas带着点小怨气，啃了那张饱满的嘴唇一口，引起男孩一声吃痛的闷哼。然后他满意的断开了唇齿的连接，看着Dylan的双眼。

"操我，Dylan. "他命令到。再磨蹭Thomas就要咒他阳痿了。

好在对面人大概是听出了他言语间的急切，迅速的抽出手指，取下指套来扔在一旁。但是他裤子还穿的好好的，Thomas急的直接坐起来去解他的裤子。

Dylan没穿内裤，运动裤拽下来一半的时候阴茎弹了出来，几乎直直的打在他脸上。  
Thomas盯着那根性器咽了咽口水。Dylan尺寸非常可观，茎身是健康的粉色，脉络纹路和青筋凸起清晰可见，头部微微弯曲，又粗又长的在腿间耸立着。Thomas盯着那根诱人的大家伙，强忍着用嘴唇亲密接触它的渴望，伸手拽下男孩的裤子，把还憋在运动裤里的根部和卵蛋释放出来。

然后他被一把推回了沙发上，Dylan双手握着他的腰把他翻了过来。  
Thomas的臀部被拉的高高翘起，而腰沉的很低，整个下体毫无遮挡的敞在那人眼前。他的脸被压在沙发里，透过自己两腿间三角形的空隙可以看到Dylan正在给自己的凶器涂上厚厚的润滑液。  
然后一个温暖的触感顶在了他的穴口。

Thomas鼻尖埋在沙发里艰难的喘息。他有一点洁癖，这张沙发不知道被多少人滚过了，而此时此刻他的嘴唇和鼻翼几乎贴在上面。

"对不起，"他费劲的拗过头艰难的开口，强烈怀疑自己这个姿势说话会不会显得很滑稽，"你能把我抱起来吗？不是我矫情，只是……"

话还没说完，Dylan就伸手揽过他的腰，面对面的把他抱了起来。突然悬空让Thomas惊呼了一声，双腿飞快的盘上对面人劲瘦有力的腰胯。男孩大臂上坚实隆起的肌肉正向外渗着汗珠，Thomas努力控制着自己不要低头去舔。

但是他自控力为零，所以他低头舔了。Dylan趁着刚扩张完还在翕动的穴口顶了进去，这让Thomas的舔舐变成了一记闷着痛呼的啃咬。

他皱着眉努力放松括约肌，一开始进入永远不会轻松。即便这样他的唇齿也不愿离开男孩的臂肌，好像咬着他就能缓解自己内里酥麻裹挟着疼痛的快感一样。

看着Thomas像奶猫一样含着自己不放，Dylan也不吭声，只是低下头让吻从唇角滑到耳廓，然后一个劲的吸吮他的耳垂，舌尖模拟着交合的动作不断的来回挺进，刺激得Thomas半边脸都红了起来，红晕随着Dylan的不断舔弄一路向下延伸，最后连肩颈都红的滴血。

这触感有点痒，Thomas害羞的笑了，缩着脖子直躲。动作牵动着他屁股里的阴茎左右晃动磨蹭内壁，快感来的猝不及防，让他颤抖的倒抽一口气。

"你动……动一动。" 含着别人的阴茎在屁股里，Thomas的气势明显弱了下去，他不好意思直视Dylan，连发号施令都带着点试探的口气。

男孩眼神暗了点。本来还在缓慢磨蹭害怕他不适应自己的尺寸，忍得Dylan满头大汗，得到这句话像士兵得到了冲锋陷阵的指令，随即大开大合的操干起来。

Thomas立刻就被顶的只剩下呻吟，话都说不出一句。Dylan一只手托着他的臀瓣，几乎承载了他的所有重量，居然还能腾出一只手来扶着他的侧颈接吻。男孩吻他的方式和抽插的力度完全相反，坚定温柔的力道让他几乎溃散，晕晕乎乎的沦陷在这个黏腻的吻里，合着顶弄节奏的喘息从唇齿的缝隙间短暂的泄出，又被Dylan吞了进去。

重力作用让Thomas一直往下沉，Dylan扶着他的力道也没法阻止他的滑落，而这让他吞的更深。阴茎头部冠状结构劈开紧致肠道的触感如此清晰，Thomas几乎能感觉到男孩阴茎上凸起的纹路和脉络。他觉得蹭着自己内壁凶狠摩擦的肉棒几乎要擦出火花了，不然为什么这么烫，烫的他快要融化。

男孩扶着他的手有点发抖。Thomas一点都不重，但是长时间被人像树袋熊似的盘腰挂着，还要兼顾挺胯抽插，Dylan有些累。他抱着Thomas往沙发走过去。

Thomas环着他的脖子趴在他肩膀上，Dylan走动时牵动着阴茎在他体内晃动，他半闭着眼哼哼唧唧的呻吟，在发现Dylan的目的地是沙发之后开始含糊不清的抱怨。

"你怕不干净就坐在我身上吧。" Dylan边说边坐了下来，两只手都扶上了Thomas的臀部，揉搓着向两边掰开。

Thomas的腿被摆成跪姿，膝盖顶在沙发上。他依旧不肯把手从Dylan脖子上拿下来，只是试探性的撑着腰，提起胯晃了晃。

重力再一次帮了Dylan的忙。Thomas重新坐下去的时候让他进入到了一个前所未有的深度。Dylan低吼了一声向上顶胯插进去，Thomas只来得及漏出一声拐了弯的高声呻吟，腰肢就瞬间软了下来，像被人抽掉骨头似的整个瘫在Dylan身上。

Thomas在不由自主的发抖。这个位置比他想象的刺激得多，整根肉棒尽数没入只剩卵蛋留在外面，磨蹭着肛口外侧的皮肤。他毫不怀疑如果他没这么紧的话，连Dylan的阴囊都可以一并吞进去。

"宝贝你动一动。"这回轮到Dylan着急了。这个位置让他进的很深但是基本使不上劲，两个人要想爽就全靠Thomas自己动。

Thomas紧闭着眼等着这一波快感缓过去，然后重新抬胯。尝到甜头的他松开环外Dylan脖子上的手，扶着沙发垫让自己尽可能抬得更高，然后重重的坐下去。

两个人同时发出一声颤抖的喘息，Dylan的更像是咆哮。Thomas体力不支节奏太慢，而他再也忍不了。Thomas的腰细的不盈一握，Dylan两手扶在两边，大臂小臂共同发力把人往上提，然后重重的掼下来。

深入摩擦带来的刺激是压倒性的，Thomas双腿紧绷抖的溃不成军，持续打颤的双臂几乎无法施力，像泄了气一样垂在身体两侧。他眼睛都不由自主的向后翻，大声喘息着仰头，金色的发丝甩出一个诱人的弧度，颈部弯曲得让喉结完全暴露在了Dylan的掌控之下。

男孩毫不犹豫的啃了上去。他朝思暮想的人如此的可口，就连后穴都不由自主的吸吮着自己，催促他再次攻城略池。Dylan伸手向下探去，肛口外两人结合部位泛滥的淌着水，润滑剂混合着前液和肠液汩汩的往外涌出，几乎完全打湿了Dylan的卵蛋。

他摸了一手黏糊糊的液体，手伸到Thomas面前，指间亮晶晶的液体正缓慢的往下滑动，有几滴已经滴在了沙发上，在布料上晕出一片水渍。

"The glue...对吧？真是名副其实……"

Thomas羞得想死，把红的发亮的脸蛋往Dylan胸口埋，还嫌埋的不够深似的用鼻子蹭着Dylan的颈窝。然后腰胯用力的抬起再放下，努力不去脑补此时此刻他的肉穴是怎样把Dylan的阴茎齐根吞进的画面。

他有点体力透支了。坐上去自己动让他累的够呛，更别提Dylan还在不断地吻他夺走他的氧气。泄劲的Thomas的节奏逐渐慢了下来，上半身软在Dylan的胸口，屁股打着圈磨蹭他的阴茎。他感觉自己快要到了，就再要一点刺激……

就在这时，一个有点冰冷的东西箍在了Thomas的阴茎根部，阻断了他所有要射精的幻想。他把眼皮撑开一条缝迷糊的往下看，然后立刻睁大了双眼。

"阴茎环？？"他叫到。惊讶问句上扬的尾音随即被Dylan顶散，后半句"你在玩什么花样"也说不出来了。  
Dylan抱着他翻了过来，把他死死的压在了沙发上，开始了最后一轮疾风骤雨的抽插。

"shhh...宝贝...再等一会儿就好……"灼热的吐息扑打在Thomas耳边，但他已经完全顾不上脸红了。同时被抛在脑后的，还有对那张他嫌弃的沙发的抱怨。他已经完全说不出话，Dylan发狠的顶弄让他几乎哽住，随着抽插发出一声声窒息似的喉音。Thomas脚背崩的笔直，敞开的两腿别说挂不住身上人的腰，就连好好伸着都做不到，只能以一种极度邀请的M型姿势松懈的敞在两边，每一次Dylan大开大合操干都让它们虚弱的发颤。

Thomas感觉自己全身的筋骨都要被Dylan操断了，他已经在临界点徘徊了太久，随意一点刺激都可以把他抛过边缘，可Dylan偏偏套着他不让他射，Thomas视觉和听觉都恍惚了起来，眼神涣散的朝着天花板，眼角蓄积的泪都被顶的跌落下来。他张着嘴却发不出任何声音，身体忽冷忽热。他觉得自己要解体了。

意识到身下的人已经达到了极限，Dylan最后极深的顶弄了几次，每次都狠狠地按上Thomas的点，然后一股一股的射了进去，同时取下了阴茎环，借着后穴流出来的东西做润滑，凶狠地撸动着他。

这太超过了。Thomas像终于能呼吸了一样发出一声长长的抽泣，迷茫的眨眼望着Dylan射了出来，液体溅在两人中间。他的身体还没缓过劲来，眼神无法聚焦，身体不自觉的一颤一颤，Dylan的内射的精液刺激着他的内壁，让他想要蜷缩逃避。

Dylan没有立刻退出来，而是凑上前贴着他的胸膛吻他，舔着身下人眼角无意识留下来的两道泪痕，然后也不和Thomas对视，只是贴着他的嘴唇含糊不清的嘟哝。

"你跟我回家吧……我真的好喜欢你啊……"

Thomas从懵神儿中刚刚缓过来就听到这么一句几乎算是告白的温柔话语。他只犹豫了一秒钟就回吻了Dylan。

"好。"

 

其实小黑屋还是Thomas的更衣室。他找到上台前被他扔在角落的花衬衫套上，然后和Dylan一起走了出去。

夜店外面路上已经没什么人了，凌晨的风吹的他有点哆嗦，Dylan脱下自己的夹克披在他身上。

Thomas在他的口袋里摸到了一个硬硬的球体，拿出来一看，是个连着编织扣带的口塞。  
他疑惑的望着Dylan有点泛红的脸寻求一个解释。

Dylan笑了两声低下头，"今天本来想给你用来着……但是你叫的太好听了……"

Thomas轻轻的叫了他一声，Dylan回头看他。Thomas拦住他停下，捧起脸颊给了他一个吻，在分开的时候望着Dylan调皮笑了。

"我家有个连着皮带的，下次用我的吧。"

 

END...or TBC ?

**Author's Note:**

> 爽完的我愉快的溜了


End file.
